Risen Devastation
by ShhDimka
Summary: DPOV/RPOV  Tragedy strikes! There was a kidnapping. No-one knows the why, when, how or who the culprit is. So how are they going to rescue the person? Heartbreak is in store as is revenge. How will Rose and Dimitri survive this bout of bad luck?
1. Preface

Preface

It was dark. It was cold. And I was alone. I felt claustrophobic. I was breathing rapidly but not because I was out of breath from exertive activities. No, quite the opposite. I wasn't doing any activities, I was just standing there. Have you ever felt the need to just escape? The over powering need which strengthened every second, to just run as fast as possible, away from what was making you feel... scared?

That's what it was! I was scared. No, I was terrified. It was my duty to do the saving, but at this very moment I was the one who was silently begging to be saved.

HELP, HELP ME! My mind screamed HELPPPPP MEE!

"Please" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

**DPOV**

I was on patrol, walking around the outskirts of the academy. Nothing seemed unusual. Patrol gave a person a lot of time to think, sometimes too much time. The thing on my mind at the moment seemed to be on my mind all the time these days; Rose.

She was my student, I, her mentor. I respected her, and I saw her as my equal. I treated her as my equal, which is what could be the cause for my downfall. I loved her.

I knew that I wasn't supposed to, but me, like so many others, couldn't help it. She was a force to be reckoned with. It wouldn't be long until she could graduate, and then, maybe we could be more than just hidden lovers. She deserved better than that, much better.

I heard some trees rustle and was immediately on my guard, but soon discovered there was no reason to be overly cautious, it was only Alberta, or as her professional title sees her, Guardian Petrov.

"Guardian Belikov" She greeted me with a nod. I returned the greeting.

"I'm here to take over your shift" she said with a small smile.

"But my shift doesn't end for another hour"

"I'm aware of that, but you have been working hard lately, what with taking on your guardian duties and mentoring Rose"

The mention of Rose made me feel lighter, and more attentive to the conversation.

"Speaking of which, how is her training going?"

"Excellent! She is so talented; she will make a great guardian"

"That's good to hear. Although not all credit can go to her. She has had an exceptional mentor" She praised

"Thank-you" I smiled

"Go on now. Get some rest"

"Goodnight guardian Petrov" she merely nodded and continued on from where I had left.

As I made my way back to my dorm, I smiled thinking tomorrow I got to spend some more time with Rose, no matter how wrong my feelings were, they were undeniable.  
>I only hated having to keep them a secret from Rose. She could never know how much I care for her. Well, she can't know at the moment anyway.<p>

**RPOV**

I was going to be late, again. I had training with Dimitri in less than 10 minutes, and I just woke up. I quickly got changed, did my hair and grabbed my things and was out the door not long after. Maybe I wouldn't be late after all, if I ran. Unfortunately for me it was raining. Ugh my hair was going to be wet and gross. So unattractive. I know how much Dimitri loved my hair so I really didn't want to go to training with messy hair. I had no choice though so off to the gym it was.

I started jogging through the rain. But on my way there I heard some music. Strange. Especially for this time of the day. The music wasn't that loud due to the rain.

But I heard it. I was curious so I made my way to the source of the sound. It was coming from the trees. Not too far from the outskirts of the academy. My curiosity was growing by the second. Who would be out in the rain listening to music at this time of day?

I walked into the trees and saw an old radio lying on the floor. It was a little thing. Guardians would use it whilst using the old watchtower to guard the grounds.

Those towers went in use anymore. I looked around trying to find who the radio belonged to. I didn't have to look too far. There on the floor was an older guardian; with his neck ripped out. That's when I felt nauseous. Strigoi! On academy grounds. I had no weapon on me, I couldn't possibly kill them. I remembered what Dimitri taught me.

"All right, I give up. You've already got the answer. You're just messing with me. I'm at the mall and I see a Strigoi. What do I do?" Was what I had said to him  
>"You run." Was what he said to me.<p>

I hated to run away from my enemy but I had to. I knew Dimitri was in the gym, and I wasn't too far from that. I knew that if I could make it to the gym, I would be all right. Dimitri would protect me, he would protect this school. I felt the adrenaline kick in, and then I started running. I knew I was late for practice, so I was hoping that Dimitri would come out looking for me. I knew that he wouldn't though. I've been way later than this, and he just waited in the gym.

I pushed myself harder than ever before. But I was struck with the realisation that it just wasn't good enough. They were gaining on me. I had no clue how many were there, but I knew it was more than one. I knew then that I wouldn't make it to the gym, so I started screaming out. "DIMITRIIIII" That didn't help with my breathing but I had no choice, I needed help and I needed it NOW!

I felt something grab my legs. I turned my head around to see what it was, or rather who it was, as I felt my body crashing down. Turns out one of the strigoi had lunged at my legs. They had to know that I was going to get back up. I wasn't going down so easily.

"What the F..." I stopped short. I felt a small sting in my upper leg. I looked down to find a needle injected in my leg. I was so confused. What was going on?

Whatever was in the needle seemed to have no effect or no immediate effect at least, so I managed to jump back up and kick the strigoi in the face. I saw that there were three strigoi.

They were just standing there, not bothering to catch and kill me at all. I ripped the needle out of my leg and took on a fighting stance. A different strigoi than the one I kicked in the face came at me. He fought brutally. He was strong. I only hoped that I was stronger. A hit for a hit. I blocked his hits as he blocked mine. A second strigoi jumped in now. This one was newer than the other two and not that good at fighting. He was a nuisance, but still a problem. I had to block two enemies now and I had no weapon. I had to come up with a plan and as soon as possible. Okay, I had to get rid of the younger strigoi. He was too much of a distraction. I spun around and punched him in the face, hard. But I had turned my back to my other opponent, big mistake. He had me in a hold. I squirmed around and kicked him in the leg. That caused a reaction out of him, but only slightly. I manoeuvred out of his grip and let my guardian training kicked in. It was a viscous fight, but I kept up, surprisingly. Dimitri's training is the only reason why I'm still alive. Still raining, we battled on.

**DPOV**

It's just like Rose, to be late. It was a very bad habit to have and any professional guardian wouldn't be late like this. No matter how I felt about her, I couldn't deny the facts, the truth. She lacked many guardian qualities. Control was one of them. I wouldn't change her for anything in the world, but other guardians wouldn't want a rogue guardian. It was a bad look.

I started to get frustrated. Where was she?

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. The song Rose hears in this chapter is in the following link: **

**.com/watch?v=hiqERjtAkwE  
>(It is on youtube, so write youtube in front of the link above)<strong>

**The rain in the background is convenient ****haha**


End file.
